There exist many different ways to propel watercraft. One way is to use what is known as a jet propulsion system which is powered by an engine of the watercraft. The jet propulsion system typically consists of a jet pump which pressurizes water from the body of water and expels it through a venturi as a jet rearwardly of the watercraft to create thrust. Usually, a steering nozzle is pivotally mounted rearwardly of the venturi. The steering nozzle is operatively connected to a steering assembly of the watercraft which causes it to turn left or right to redirect the jet of water and thereby steer the watercraft.
In order to reduce the speed of such watercraft, a driver of the watercraft must release the throttle lever, thereby reducing the engine speed, and the drag created by the hull of the watercraft in the water gradually reduces the speed. In order to improve the deceleration of the watercraft, various systems have been devised. One such system consists in lowering plates connected to the transom of the hull which then extend below the hull and therefore increase the drag as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,621, issued Mar. 7, 2006.
Road vehicles are typically equipped with brake lights that turn on when the driver brakes the vehicle. This indicates to drivers of surrounding vehicles that the vehicle is decelerating. Although a watercraft could in theory be equipped with similar “brake” lights that would turn on when the watercraft decelerates as indicated above, such lights would prove less efficient than on road vehicles. The reason for this is that watercraft, especially leisure watercraft such as jet boats and personal watercraft, are mostly used in sunny weather and the light from the sun combined with the reflective glare from the body of water in which the watercraft operates would make the “brake” light difficult to see.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of indicating a deceleration of the watercraft.